vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boosted Pump
|romaji = Būsuteddo Ponpu |other_names = Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor |type = Ancient Gear (Mid-Tier Longinus) |forms = Gauntlet Scale Mail Juggernaut Drive (Formerly) Incursio Move Andernach Cardinal Crimson Incursio Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith Apocrypha AnswerArms |abilities = • Doubles the wielder's power every 10 seconds • Transfers increased power to other people or items • Penetrates through defensive barriers |wielder(s) = Belzard Jonathan (Former Wielder) Elsha Scarlet (Former Wielder) Arthur Pendragon (Current Wielder) Euclid Lucifuge (Replica) (Former Wielder)}} Boosted Pump, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is a Ancient Gear wielded by Arthur Pendragon. Listed as one of the nineteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. Summary In the past, Ddraig fought against his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, in a battle that was interrupted by the Vampyre's, Seraph's, Demon's, Fallen Angel's, and Hero's who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Five Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Ancient Gears, with Ddraig moving into the "Boosted Pump", a Sacred Relic that eventually became one of the nineteen varieties of Longinus. In Volume 7, it is revealed that when a host of the Boosted Pump dies, a fragment of their consciousness is stored inside the Boosted Pump normally only waking up during the activation of the Juggernaut Drive. However, there are two people who maintain a degree of consciousness; Belzard Jonathan and Elsha Scarlet. Belzard is known as the strongest Greater Boost possessor for defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime, while Elsha is known as the second strongest and the strongest female. In Volume 8, it is revealed that a past possessor of Divine Dividing was stored within the Boosted Pump when Arthur used one of Albion's jewels to create the Greater Dividing. The past possessor of the Divine Dividing then used his halving power to diminish the dark thoughts of the Boosted Pump's past possessors, allowing Arthur to awaken a power opposite to Juggernaut Drive: Cardinal Crimson Incursio, with a different chant. In Volume 12, all the past possessors sacrificed themselves in order to save Arthur's soul from Samael's curse. In Volume 16, Euclid Lucifuge reveals that he created a replica version of the Boosted Pump by collecting information of the Sekiryuutei's soul and the Sacred Relic from Arthur's original body that was left in the Dimensional Gap by using the Holy Grail. Unlike the original Greater Boost, however, the Greater Boost Replica appears on the user's right hand with silver lining and uses the souls of famous Dragons to activate it. In the following Volume, the replica was destroyed after Euclid's defeat against Arthur. In Volume 18 Arthur and Ddraig unlocked one of Ddraig's original powers called Penetrate that allows Arthur to bypass defensive powers, such as Drakon's Ancient Gear canceller. In Volume 20, Arthur uses a new chant that he, Brynhildr and Ophis chant, alternating lines, that allows him to temporarily borrow Ophis' power of infinity. Ddraig names the new form Diabolus Dragon Beast or DxDxB. In True Volume 4, as a result of taking the miracle drug Shiva offered Arthur, he is now able to summon Ddraig and/or Brynhildr from the Sacred Relic for a certain amount of time. Appearance Boosted Pump takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. After a certain time, it transforms into a more Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Pump reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm. Abilities The Boosted Pump has the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Pump can activate the sub-ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. In Volume 3, Boosted Pump gains the ability to determine an opponent's power level and tells Arthur when his boost has built up sufficient power to possibly defeat an opponent, either by utilizing it himself or transferring it to an ally. However, this ability has not been used since the fight with Gadreel. In Volume 4, the Boosted Pump has also been shown to be able to store powered weapons and items within it and allowing the user to wield their capabilities, such as the Holy Sword Excalibur (after some adjustments) and a jewel from Divine Dividing's Scale Mail. Storing the item is all dependent on the user's will In Volume 18, Ddraig unlocked the power of Penetrate, this allows the user's attacks to hit, even through powerful defensive barriers. Arthur soon adapted the ability to grant him the power to see through solid objects (i.e Clothing) at will. In Volume 19, Arthur managed to reverse the effects of Transfer's initial ability, so that he could take power from Vidar instead of giving power In Volume 21, Arthur unlocked the strongest of Ddraig's original powers, called Blazing Invasion Inferno of Fiery Flame. Weaknesses With Ddraig sealed within the Boosted Pump, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, continuous use of the Boosted Pump will drain the wielder's stamina to a significant degree. Announcements * Dragon Boost: Summons the Boosted Pump. * Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In Overdrive mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. * Magnus Explosion: Releases the Greater Boost's stored power for a short period of time. * Reload: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Pump's stored power during Magnus Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits. * Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Pump's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained. * Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects. * Ex-Transfer: Takes power from other people and objects. * Welsh Dragon's Ex-Liberation/Welsh Dragon Overdrive: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Red Scale Mail. The first call was used in Arthur's final showdown against Ruval when he used an incomplete Scale Mail and in his battle with Vali, while the second (and subsequent) call was first used during Arthur's battle with Kuroka where he had attained his complete Overdrive. * Vanishing Dragon Power Uploaded: This call was announced when Arthur formed the Dividing Bump with one of Albion's jewels during his battle with Vali. * Divide: Halves the opponent's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds when the Dividing Pump is in use. In Juggernaut Drive, this call can be announced repeatedly. * Caliburnus: Summons Excalibur. * Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Longinus Smasher: The chest armor of the Scale Mail slides open and fire a powerful shot. This attack was used only thrice in the series: in Volume 6 when Arthur blasted Shalba Bashalum Bacchus while in Juggernaut Drive, in Volume 12 when it is used to completely blast away the last of the Jabberwocky, where Ddraig reveals that this is a forbidden and sealed attack, and in Volume 17 where, with the help of his Dividing Slyph Wyvern's boosting power, he was able to achieve it. * Jet: Allows Arthur to fly with his Dragon Wings while in Scale Mail mode. Accessed after Arthur entered Juggernaut Drive. * Change Sonic Liberty: Used in Incursio Move Andernach. Changes the Scale Mail armor into the Welsh Incursio Sonic Knight. * Change Rigid Panzer: Used in Incursio Move Andernach. Changes the Scale Mail into the Welsh Incursio Panzer Rook. * Change Avalon Alamos: Used in Incursio Move Andernach. Changes the Scale Mail into the Welsh Incursio Alamos Bishop. * Cardinal Invasion Drive: Activates Cardinal Crimson Incursio. * Crimson Bust: Announced whenever Arthur touches Mina's breasts. This replenishes Arthur's power and stamina, albeit at the cost of Mina's breasts shrinking with each use (though they do grow back to normal within a day's rest, according to Mina). This announcement is called repeatedly. * Sonic Liberty Booster: Used while in Cardinal Crimson Incursio. Grants the user godlike speed that far surpasses Welsh Incursio Sonic Knight's. * Shatter Impact Booster: Used while in Cardinal Crimson Incursio. Morphs one of Cardinal Crimson Incursio's fists into one of the Welsh Inucrsio Panzer Rook's, allowing for an enhanced version of Rigid Impact. * Crimson Avalon Booster: Used while in Cardinal Crimson Incursio. Fires the Crimson Avalon, an enhanced version of Welsh Incursio Alamos Bishop's "Avalon Blaster". * Reflect: It's one of the two abilities of the Dividing Sylph Wyvern and the original power of Albion. The white dragons can reflect any incoming attack to a certain degree. It was first used against Euclid Lucifuge. * Penetrate: One of Ddraig's original abilities. Allows Arthur's attacks to bypass defensive abilities, such as Drakon La Leviathan's Sacred Gear Canceller. * Blazing Invasion Inferno of Scorching Flames: The ultimate flames which can incinerate anything and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Once ignited, they will never go out. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. It was sealed by God in the Bible. It was only ineffective against Albion. However, Ddraig mentioned it may also be ineffective against Scarlet Grand, Ophis or Wagyl. It is unlocked in Volume 21 due to the effects of Arthur's second Dragon Deification. * Dragon Infinity Drive: Activates Diabolus Dragon Beast. * D''' '''∞ D: Announcement called when Arthur is directing Ophis's infinity power. * Duo Caliburnus: Summons the second Excalibur sword. * D ∞ D Boost: '''A combination ability with Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan's Longinus, Nereid Kyrie. Due to the Longinus' ability to strengthen Dragons, by using Diabolus Dragon Beast as a conduit and utilizing Transfer, it can strengthen allies in close vicinity in addition to the Boosted Pump user. Forms Red Scale Mail '''Red Scale Mail ( ), also known as the Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor, is the Overdrive of Boosted Pump which creates a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. When active, the user can double their power without the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a two pairs of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Originally, it did not have wings, however, after Arthur goes into Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6, it gains Dragon wings. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( ), also known as the Tyrant of Supremacy, like Divine Dividing, Boosted Pump also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Welsh Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured. Arthur first went into Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6, which would also be his last time. It also has access to the Longinus Smasher, one of the most powerful attacks of the Boosted Pump. Incursio Move Andernach Incursio Move Andernach is the enhanced form of Arthur's Scale Mail, where the armor changes to various forms based on the Evil Pieces' traits. The available forms for the Incursio Move Andernach are: * Welsh Incursio Sonic Knight * Welsh Incursio Panzer Rook * Welsh Incursio Alamos Bishop Cardinal Crimson Incursio Cardinal Crimson Incursio ( ), also known as the True Crimson Invasion Dragon Emperor, is the Scale Mail's evolution of the Queen form. It changes the color of Arthur's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Incursio incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Arthur's Scale Mail. It is Arthur's answer to a power different from the Juggernaut Drive. Diabolus Dragon Beast ( ), is a new form Arthur gained in Volume 20 from tapping into his mother, Ophis' and Wagyl's power inside him. This is due to the fact that his body is made from Scarlet Grand's flesh, which enables Arthur to temporarily borrow Ophis' and Wagyl's power. In this form, the armor becomes "organic" changing the armor's shape, and the armor's color changes from pure crimson to a mix of crimson, white and black. Additionally, this form gains a total of six wings, each one containing a cannon. Two of the cannons are over his shoulders and the other four are under his arms. In this mode, the Boosted Pump's announcement voice becomes an amalgamation of Ddraig, Brynhildr, Ophis and Wagyl's voices and instead of "Boost", the Boosted Pump announces "D∞B" as Arthur directs his mother's infinity power. Diabolus Dragon Beast grants Arthur Ophis's power of infinity and Wagyl's power of dream, enhancing him to the point at which he was able to easily overwhelm both Drakon La Leviathan and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, overpowering his the former's Ancient Gear Canceller. Diabolus Dragon Beast's finishing move is the Longineus Infinity Blaster, a powerful aura blast in which Arthur directs Ophis' and Wagyl's powers to the six cannons stored in the armors wings, then fires them. The Longineus Blaster is so powerful that the blast left Cythraul injured to a extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. According to Drakon, Diabolus Dragon Beast has similar features to the Juggernaut Drive without the ominous aura. However, the time Arthur can spend in DxDxB mode is very limited, and after the armor is released, Arthur experiences immense pain throughout his entire body and becomes comatose. Arthur, Brynhildr and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the Diabolus Dragon Beast chant. : Arthur: "The Crimson Red Dragon Emperor and Valkyrie that ended an Era dwelling within me, awaken from your domains of dominance" : Brynhildr: "The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possessed, rise up to become a King and roar a plaza of flames" : Ophis: "The jet-black Goddess of Infinity" : Brynhildr: "The glorious Gods of Dreams and Dreamtime" : Brynhildr and Ophis: "Watch over the (false) forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries" : Both: "We shall dance like radiance within our inferno!" Following Arthur's battle against Cythraul, Ophis adjusts the D×DxB to prevent the severe backlash of that form and is subsequently renamed the D×D×B・L ( ) in tandem with Vali's D×D×B・A. In Volume 22, a modified version of chant was used by Arthur. Apocrypha AnswerArms Apocrypha AnswerArms ( ): Arthur's AxA form. This form is the result of Arthur combining with his familiar Garmr, who is the manifestation of Scarlet Grand's power. The power of this form is so great that it overwhelms Tartarus a Primordial God in Greek mythology. It has the power to destroy the entire world with it's destructive power. Because of the weapons that was installed in Garmr, Arthur has gained new abilities of this form. The drawbacks of this form is that it has an extremely high consumption rate which gives it a short time limit. Furthermore, Garmr is unable to move for a few days and Arthur himself suffers fatigue for a few days. It is determined that these burdens compared to DxDxB-L are much lighter. Super Gigantic Overdrive Super Gigantic Overdrive is the form that Arthur takes after combining with Scarlet Grand in Volume 12. It resembles Greater Boost's normal Scale Mail, except that it is incredibly enormous in size and now has access to the Longinus Smasher that was previously exclusive to the Juggernaut Drive. Crimson Vampiria Dragonar Crimson Vampiria Dragonar ( ), also known as The Death Scarlet Destroyer Vampyre Princess, is a form developed for Mina, which is a combination technique between Arthur and her. Arthur uses his Red Wyverns and sync both of their auras while the Wyverns attach themselves to Mina to create her own female variation of the Scale Mail. The armor acts just like the original, strengthens Mina's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Crimson Clear Dragonar Crimson Clear Dragonar (クリムゾン・クリア・ドラグナー, Kurimuzon Kuria Doragunā) is Tomoe's own variation of the Scale Mail armor, which she gained by also synchronizing her aura with Arthur's to use his Red Wyverns to attach themselves onto her body which shifts into the form of armor. Like the original, it has all of the same functions of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate. This is noted to be similar to Mina's and yet different. Crimson Succubus Dragonar Crimson Succubus Dragonar (クリムゾン・サキュバス・ドラグナー, Kurimuzon Sakyubasu Doragunā) is Hinami's own variation of the Scale Mail armor, which she gained by also synchronizing her aura with Arthur's to use his Red Wyverns to attach themselves onto her body which shifts into the form of armor. Like the original, it has all of the same functions of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate. Like Tomoe's, this is noted to be similar to Mina's and yet different. Trivia * Cardinal Crimson Incursio is modeled after the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. * In the Afterword of Volume 12, the author stated that Super Gigantic Balance Breaker is a special form for this volume only. * Longinus Smasher and Super Gigantic Balance Breaker appear to be homages to the Mega Smasher and Gigantic Exceed of Guyver. Category:Divine Relics Category:Longinus Category:Weapons Category:Pendragon